Location Based Services (LBS) may be used in a wide variety of contexts to provide location-based information to end users via wireless communication devices, such as a mobile phone, a GPS apparatus, and so on. Users may get information from an LBS to search for, for example, nearby restaurants, show times at local theaters, sales at shopping centers within a specific distance, and more, based on a current location of the wireless communication apparatus.
However, many current Location Based Services do not provide end users with the most relevant or useful search results. Many services are configured to give end users search results within a particular distance from the end user's current location, using only the location of the wireless communication apparatus to get search results. The results may not inform the end user as to which search results are the easiest to reach, which ones coincide with the end user's travel direction, and so on. Thus, many of the results returned to the end user may not be useful or relevant, and it may be difficult for the end user to choose a particular destination that meets his or her immediate needs.